Best Summer Ever
by Cheeko99
Summary: Ally wants to show Dez that she is not a little girl anymore. When they go to camp as counselors she meets a guy named Austin who is a counselor to. Together they think they are the perfect match but Ally's older brother Dez doesn't want them together. Just like a story called Summer of a lifetime. Austin/Ally/Dallas/Cassidy/Dez/Trish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this story is kind of like the story Summer of a Lifetime. I really loved that story but got deleted so I am going to make on like it so please review and tell me what you think please.**

**Austin and Cassidy- brother and sister**

**Dez and Ally- brother and sister**

**Trish and Dallas- brother and sister**

**Austin's Pov**

"Hurry up Cass we have to go." I yelled to my sister up stairs.

Today we are going to be counselors at a camp I used to go to when I was just a kid. I loved it there so much made so many friends. I would like to be on time but my sister is taking forever.

Oh yeah almost forgot my name is Austin Moon. I am 18 years old and I have a 17 year old sister who will never get her damn but down the stairs so we can get to camp.

Cassidy and I are nothing a like sure we look alike and all but are personality's are so different. I love music she loves make up I love sports she likes talking on the phone to hey boyfriend all the time which is annoying all the time I hear 'you are so cute', 'me to aren't we the perfect couple', or 'hahaha you are so funny'.

I sadly don't have a girlfriend. If I did have a girlfriend she has to love music and be very athletic. Cassidy finally comes down the stairs with her suitcases. We are going to be there the whole summer so this will be fun.

"What took you long?" I asked

"Ummmm I have very important clothes I need," She said walking past me to the car. See what I mean? She is nice to everyone including me but sometimes she can be a pain. She gets in the car and I get in to and start driving to the camp which was only 2 hours from here.

We were half way through the drive when Cassidy's phone starts ringing. She picks up it up and then guess what happens next.

"Dallas," She said all happy. If you guessed the boyfriend you are correct.

"Hold on I can't here let me put you on speaker phone." She said putting him on speaker phone and then I yell.

"NO." I said. But I was too late she put him on speaker phone and this was it for the whole way. 10 minutes before we got there they hung up because Dallas was coming to the camp to as a counselor with his Trish. Dallas was the same age as Cassidy and Trish was a year older than him. We finally get there and get are stuff out and sign in. When we finished I heard Cassidy yelp. I saw Dallas and Cassidy making out with was not the best thing to see. I mean who would want to see there little sister make out with there boyfriend. I start walking to my cabin which was cabin 13 and Cassidy and Dallas's was Cabin 12 so we are right beside each other. I get in and put my 2 suitcases on the bed with this brown haired girl came in who I am guessing was the other counselor.

This will be fun.

**Ally's Pov**

I am waiting down stairs for my older brother Dez he is packing up some fun things and he is supposed to carry my suitcase and he is not down here so I don't know what to do. I don't want to be late for camp.

O yeah I almost forgot I am Ally Dawson. I am 18 years old who has a 19 year old brother who will never get her damn but down the stairs so we can get to camp. I am going to be a counselor I use to love the camp I am going to. I met so many friends and they were so many fun games.

I love music and I love playing certain sports I mean I am not going to play football I don't like that. I would rather play volleyball or soccer. Finally Dez comes down with his suit cases in hand. It was so hard to get Dez to come to camp but when he found out his girlfriend Trish was coming he finally said that he was going to come and with out him I couldn't go.

I sadly don't have a boyfriend but if I did have one he has to love music and be athletic like me. The main reason of why I don't have a boyfriend is because when ever some guy will talk to me at school or some where Dez suddenly shows up and chases the guy away. That happened over a thousand times.

"Finally what took you long?" I asked him

"Ally you will never understand." Dez said

"Let me guess in that bag is stuff for your girlfriend or you will use with your girlfriend." I said

"Yeah whatever just in the car we have a 2 hour drive." He said. We get in and we start going we are about 10 minutes there and I want to talk to Dez about something.

"Dez if a guy likes me will you just let it be. I mean I am 18 right now please don't scare him away," I said he just stays silent and looks ahead.

"So you are going to chase any guys away." I said

"I didn't say that Ally." He said

"Yeah but I bet you thought it." I said

"I just don't want you to get hurt by any guy." He said

"And if I do then I will tell the cops and he goes to jail that's it." I said

"Still you will be hurt and you are my baby sister." He said as we finally get there.

I got out grabbed my suit case and headed for the main entrance ignoring Dez telling me to come back and to listen to him. Well this summer he is going to see I am not the little girl that I use to be. I signed in and went to my cabin which was cabin 12. I went in and saw a cute blond guy standing there looking at me.

This will be fun

**Hey guys so yeah my second story my first story I love a vampire if you didn't already know that. I will update in a couple of days so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's Pov**

I am starring at the girl here in my cabin. She looks at me and then gives me a confused look mostly because I was standing here for the past 30 second not blinking or anything. Instead of just standing there I decide to talk to her.

"Hi I am Austin Moon, are you my other counselor." I said sticking out my hand for her to shake like a gentlemen but more than likely I am going to embarrass myself.

"Ally Dawson and yes I am." She said shaking my hand. Her hand are so soft, it felt like I was floating on a cloud. Stop it Austin you just met her and she probably has a boyfriend.

"So the kids should be here soon." I said sitting on my bed and she nodded.

"Yeah I think they will be here in half and hour." She said sitting on her bed.

"If you want you can have this bed I don't mind." I said standing up

"It's ok I like this one." She said smiling and laughing a little at how nervous I was.

"Ok." I said. We were just sitting there in awkward silence but then we heard the door open and 6 kids came into our cabin. Three girl and three boys. Makes sense how there are 6 beds in here. There are 6 beds in this one and then there is another door for the counselors to sleep in.

"Well I am Austin." I said

"And I am Ally and we are going to be your counselors for the summer." Ally said and they nodded

"What are your guy's names?" I asked

"Emily."

"Josh."

"Ruby."

"Cameron."

"Talia."

"Brandon."

They all said there names and then Emily came up to me and rapped her arms around me. She is 13 and she is flirting with me. Well I am usually happy that this happens but not with a 13 year old.

"Ok Emily that is enough." I said taking her hand off of me. I looked at Ally and she was glaring at Emily. Maybe she is jealous.

"What are we going to do first?" Talia asked

"Good question Talia, we are going to go play soccer right now with the other groups." Ally said. The nodded and we all went to the soccer field to find some already there and some coming.

"Ugg I don't have the right shoes." Emily complained

"You could just sit on the benches and watch." I said

"Fine." She said and started walking to the benches. God that girl has attitude I don't like her already. Everyone was there and someone was doing groups. Then I saw Cassidy and I wanted to go talk to her.

"Hey Cass what's up." I said

"Nothing much I am not looking forward to this I hate sports." She said

"Ugg your worst then Emily." I mumbled

"What?" she asked

"This girl Emily tried flirting with me today and I couldn't handle it." I said

"I guess when you complained a week ago of how no girls love you…I guess your wrong." She said and burst out laughing and some leaders were just starring at us.

"Ok Cassidy that's enough don't embarrass me in front of Ally." I said. That was not supposed to come out now she is going to embarrass me in front of me. She stopped laughing and then started looking around probably to see if she find any leader that had named Ally. We all have name tags so she will find Ally pretty fast.

"Is that one…. No that one… maybe that one." She kept guessing but she kept getting it all wrong. She looked around till she saw Dallas and Dallas and Ally were talking on the benches.

"Who is she… if that girl thinks she can just steal my man then she will die." Cassidy said. Every time a girl is with Dallas she will freak. Even Dallas's Sister Trish when she didn't know that Trish was his sister she flipped like I mean flipped. She jumped on her and started pulling her hair and everything.

Dallas is the same way. Dallas didn't know about me. Cassidy was in the hospital because she broke her leg I kissed her cheek to make her fell better and Dallas gave me a punch to the face. So then I was in a hospital bed.

"Cassidy wait." I said trying to catch up to her but she already got there.

"Who do you think you are? He is my boyfriend not yours so don't think about stealing him from me." Cassidy said. She would usually do so much worse but I think she is not because there are kids around.

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked

"Cassidy I would never cheat on you." Dallas said

"Then what are you doing here with her." Cassidy asked

"Her brother is one of my friends so I just wanted to ask if she knew where he was because hi group isn't here yet." Dallas said

"O sorry I am sometimes get really jealous…I am Cassidy." she said

"I am Ally." Ally said. Oh no here it comes someone please kill me now. Then it started Cassidy grabbed Ally's arm and started walking away talking to each other. Then Dallas started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked crossing my arms

"I am guessing that you like that girl Cassidy is talking to and now Cass is going to tell her." Dallas said

"Yeah probably." I said

"I can't believe how jealous Cassidy gets." Dallas said

"You are the same way." I said

"No I am not." He said

"Yeah you are… do you want me to bring up the past three time this past month." I said

"Aright fine." Dallas said

"Ok… Josh from school was talking to Cassidy about homework and you went up to them and stayed right near Cassidy the whole time, Steven Cassidy's locker neighbor where getting stuff from there locker but you got the stuff for Cassidy so Steven would not look at her, and last but not least Greg sat beside Ally but you sat in between them." I said

"Ok maybe I get a little jealous." He said

"A little jealous." I said

"Just wait till you get a girlfriend you don't understand this." Dallas said

"Ok everyone time to play soccer." The coach said

We all went down and got into our teams it was girls against boys. I was playing against Ally.

This will be fun


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's Pov**

Are team won of course. They made me team captain and because of that we won. Ally was pretty good to we were s close to losing I mean it was 7 to 6. We are supposed to go eating right now so we all go to the cafeteria. I get my food and look for a place to sit.

"Hey Austin come sit with me." I heard Cassidy say. I went over and sat beside Cassidy. She was there by herself so she was probably waiting for me or something.

"What are you doing eating by yourself?" I asked

"I wasn't Dallas was with me he just had to do some stuff," She said eating her apple.

Cassidy and Dallas are stuck like glue all the time I mean at school they will be sitting with each other like really they will be right beside each other. I looked at Ally and I see she is eating her lunch with some red headed guy… that must be her boyfriend. I see you is also with this short girl with curls.

"Why don't you call her over here?"Cassidy said

"What do you mean?"I asked

"Austin you have been starring at her for the past 5 minutes call he rover here." She said and I nodded. Wow time does go by so fast.

"ALLY COME OVER HERE." I yelled she saw me and brought her lunch over to me and Cassidy's table. I really like her but she sadly has a boyfriend.

"Hey so who were you sitting with?" I asked

"Just some cabin friends, Dez, and Trish." She said

"So Dez is the red head?" I asked

"Yep." She said

"And the one that is short and has curls is Trish?" I asked

"Yep and before you ask yes all the other ones are the cabin people." She said and we both laughed a little. Then Dallas came up to our table with his lunch.

"Hey Ally hey Austin." Dallas said

"Hey Dallas." We both said

"So what did you have to do?" Cassidy asked

"Some girl just need my help with something nothing to worry about." Dallas said

"From our cabin?" Cassidy asked

"Yeah, Trish Dez come over to our table." Dallas said. Then Ally's boyfriend and Trish came over to our table. I looked at Dez and he was glaring at me for some reason.

"Hey Ally who is this?" he asked

"One of my cabin counselors." Ally said and he was still glaring at me. Then he kissed the girl named Trish and I just sat there in shock. How can Ally let her boyfriend kiss another girl? He is lucky I am not beating him up right now. Nobody should be cheated on like that especially Ally.

"Hey Ally how are your kids?" Trish asked

"They are ok one is a little brat but other than that they are ok." Ally said

"My kids are the worst they always scream and fight." Cassidy said

"Yeah tell me about it." Dallas said

Then before anyone else could speak someone told us that we had to go and get ready because our team is going on for a hike. We get all our campers and we head out the door and staring walking on the mountain. The kids were talking to each other so I decided to talk to Ally.

"So how is your boyfriend?" I asked. Really Austin out of all the thing to start a conversation you say that. I am so stupid sometimes. Cassidy is right I am terrible with girls.

"Boyfriend?" she asked confused

"You know the red head you were sitting with at your table." I said. Then she starts laughing. What is so funny about?

"Why are you laughing?" I asked

"I don't have a boyfriend." She said

"Then who was that guy you were sitting with?" I asked

"That was my brother. I don't have a boyfriend." She said.

Yes she doesn't have a boyfriend maybe I have a chance with her. What am I saying I barley know her I don't think we will start dating soon. If we would I would be the perfect boyfriend, no mater what girl I would date.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked

"No." I said. We just keep walking in silence watching the other get tried. The keep complaining of how far we were going it's not that far we just went 600 feet. Ok maybe that is a lot but still some people do so much worse. These kids are a bunch a spoiled brats.

"Are we there yet?" Ruby asked

"We still have 400 more feet to go don't worry guys we are half way there." Ally said.

"How much longer is this going to be?" Josh asked

"Probably about another half an hour. Then about maybe an hour on the way down." I said

"What? That is an hour and a half I can't do that much." Emily complained.

"If you want you can walk down by yourself and get eaten by a bear." Cameron said

"No, Cameron is trying to scare me." Emily said

"Ok you guys can we just keep walking without any complaining please." Ally said

"I can do it if she can do it." Cameron said

"Are you kidding I can last hours wit out talking." Emily said

"Please, the longest you have gone with out talking is 5 minutes." Brandon said

"You only met me today." Emily said

"And what's your point your mouth hasn't stopped talking." Josh said

"How can you say that?" Emily said

"Oh it's not that hard." Josh said

"Ok you two stop fighting right now or we are going to start going down." Ally said

"That's ok with me." Emily said

"Yeah same here." Josh said

"No we are going to keep walking up this and as your punishment for arguing like this you both are going to be doing the dishes after supper." Ally said

"He started it." Emily said

"No you started it." Josh said

"Now tat I think about it…" Emily started saying but got cut off my Josh

"You have been thinking oh my gosh the world is going to end." Josh said

"How about you just quit talking and roll down the hill and die for me the world will be so much happier." Emily said

"How about you do that the whole cabin hates you anyways." Josh said

"That is not true." Emily said

"Is to."

"Is not"

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Ok that is it if you to don't stop arguing right now start going down that hill if not start going up." I said.

They start going up the hill again trying to stay far away as possible from each other. Ally and I start following up to. It took about 45 minutes but we finally made it to the top.

"This is beautiful." Ally said

"Not as beautiful as you." I mumbled

"What was that?" Ally asked

"Nothing." I said. We were there for about twenty minutes when we decided to go. We were half way down when we heard a growl from the woods that sounded like a bear.

"What was that?" Emily asked

"Probably nothing." I said

Then we were about to keep walking when a bear came in front of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's Pov**

The bear jumped right in front us growled at us. I can't believe this what is going to happen.

"Nobody scream." I said almost whispering it

"Is it going to kill us?" Emily asked

"Only if you scream." I said. Then the bear roared at us and we all screamed. Everyone ran in different directions I don't know where anybody is.

"Guys don't run." I said. But nobody listened to me then I realized that the bear was going after Ally.

"Ally watch out." I screamed Ally looked behind her put before she could run the bear clawed her with his hand. Ally fell down straight to the ground.

"ALLY." I screamed. The bear just ran away down the mountain and I ran to Ally. Then the kids came back and they were around us.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked

"Ally is hurt we have to get down this hill quickly and get Ally to the doctor." I said picking her up. I started walking down the hill quickly I would of ran but there is a bunch of branches and I didn't want to trip and fall then Ally would get even more hurt.

After a while we finally made it to the bottom. Strangely all the kids were being good there weren't fighting or anything. I was bringing the kids to our cabin first of all to tell them what is going to happen with Ally and me. We made it to the cabin and I told the kids to sit down. After they all sat down I put Ally down so I could speak to them.

"Ok guys I am going to bring you to Cassidy's and Dallas's cabin while I take Ally to the doctor."I said. Then Ruby's hand went up. So I nodded at her to speak.

"Who is Cassidy and Dallas?" she asked

"Cassidy and Dallas are my friends. Any more question?"

"When will you be done?" Talia asked

"I don't know how long I will be but maybe about an hour or two." I said

"Are we going to stay with them the whole time?" Emily asked

"Maybe I will pick you up once I know Ally is ok but for now you have to go with them." I said. They all nodded there heads understanding. So I told them to follow me and we all went to there cabin. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I went in slowly we went in put the kids weren't there we went to the leader's room which was Cassidy and Dallas room and see they are sleeping together. Before the kids could see I shut the door.

"Well they are in there but they are busy so I have to go in by myself don't do anything or steal anything." I said and they nodded there heads but more than likely they are going to steal something. I go into there room quietly and go to there bed. I shake Cassidy a little bit but then she wakes up and sees me.

"Austin is that you?" she asked

"Yeah it's me can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Yeah sure anything." She said

"Well I need you to take care of my kids while I go help Ally we were on a trip but then we saw a bear and the bear swiped ally with its paw now she is hurt so I need someone to take care of them." I said. Then Dallas woke up and saw me

"Austin what are you doing here?" he asked

"He wants us to care of his kids because ally got hurt." She said answering for me

"Ok man we can take of them for you." Dallas said

"Yeah sure we can how long?" Cassidy asked

"Not long probably just an hour. Wait where are your kids?" I said

"They went to go swimming with someone." Cassidy said

"Ok well I will go get them." I said walking out of them room. I go back into the room with them and see the girls looking through Cassidy's make up bag and the boys looking through Dallas sport stuff. Apparently they didn't see me so I decided to scare them.

"Boo." I said shaking the girls

"Ahh." They screamed then saw me and they all glared at me then they realized that I caught them looking through stuff when they weren't supposed to.

"Ummmm hey Austin we weren't looking through anything." Emily said

"Right." I said taking the bag from them and putting it bag on the table where it was. Then I grabbed Dallas's stuff from the boys and put it on his bed.

"Ok guys they are ready for you so just go in and they will do whatever you want."I said. They nodded and went in there and once they were all in I went out of the cabin and to our cabin and see ally awake.

"Ally are you feeling better." I asked

"No I feel terrible that bear is strong." She said

"I am going to take you to the doctor so just don't move a lot." I said picking her up bridal style and in seconds she was asleep in my arms. I wonder how long she was awake I hope I didn't worry her. I walked over to the doctor's place and see a girl about 25 at the desk.

"Excuse me can I have a doctor look at Ally please?" I asked

"Yep just go in that room and she will be with you in just a minute." She said. I nodded and went in the door that she said I had to go in. I walk in and put Ally down on the bed. She was as light as a feather

"Don't worry a doctor will come soon." I said. Then I heard someone talk to the lady outside and he sounded mad. I wonder why the doctor is mad. Then the person came in I looked at him but there was a person I didn't want to see.

Her brother Dez

**Ha cliffhanger you guys must really hate me I was going to make it longer but then my mom told me that my friends are here so I just decided to leave you here. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys was sup I am bored laying down and I was like I want to do something so I thought about you guys and decided to post another chapter. Anyways school starts tomorrow. Great (I am being sarcastic). But I actually like the first day of school I just don't like the rest of the days but I live anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Previously on I love a vampire**

"Excuse me can I have a doctor look at Ally please?" I asked

"Yep just go in that room and she will be with you in just a minute." She said. I nodded and went in the door that she said I had to go in. I walk in and put Ally down on the bed. She was as light as a feather

"Don't worry a doctor will come soon." I said. Then I heard someone talk to the lady outside and he sounded mad. I wonder why the doctor is mad. Then the person came in I looked at him but there was a person I didn't want to see.

Her brother Dez

**Now**

Her Brother Dez. He looked at me like his eyes were red like a vampire and he was going to rip my head of in seconds he came up to me and I thought he was going to kill me but he pushed me out of the way for him to go see his sister. I understand why he is like this I mean if Cassidy was like this I would be pissed off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER." He screamed at me. So much was going on through my head right now. Do I tell him the truth and hope he doesn't hurt me. Or do I just make up some lie so he won't hurt me. Now that I think about it he shouldn't hurt me because it is not my fault it is the bear's fault. But I could have saved her. I don't know what to do.

"Well are you going to say something?" he asked

"Well you see Dez we were just walking down a mountain when this bear came up the bear went after Ally and clawed her but I got her before the bear can eat her and brought her here." I said hoping that he would believe everything said. I am not lying it is the truth. Then he gave me a look of confusion then started laughing like he doesn't believe me.

"You except me to believe that dumb story." He said when he just stopped laughing then he looked at me like he was glaring at me waiting for my answer .

"I am not lying I am technically standing... but it is the truth go ask my campers if you want they saw the whole thing." I said and he crossed my arms. When his girlfriend came in rushing to Dez's side.

"Dez what is going on I heard you yell I thought you were hurt…is everything ok?" she asked then he put his arms down and looked at Trish

"I am fine Trish but my sister is not and this kid over here hurt her and now I am going to hurt him." He said walking over to me but before he could reach me Trish pulled him away from me.

"Dez it is probably something else he didn't hurt her. Did you?" she asked at me giving me some kind of creepy look. Which I did not like then Dez came me this look telling me to tell her. Man these to belong together they are both scary.

"I did not hurt Ally some bear came up and clawed at her. Dez I already told you why can't you just believe me?" I asked.

"Just go away Austin go back to your kids and we will take care of Ally. I don't want to see you anyway." He said completely ignoring my question and turning around

"What? I am not just leaving her she is my partner I need her." I said as if we were dating and that I need to be with her. Since half of that is true I mean we aren't dating but I do need to be with her she is my partner. He just ignored me and watched Ally and she just laid down peacefully.

"Austin is probably best of you leave before there is another fight." Trish said quietly so Dez doesn't here. She is right I mean I did probably make her older brother mad. I feel terrible. Well there goes another girl I can't be with. I walk out the door with out saying anything to the others and just head back to the cabin to get some rest. I feel terrible for not doing more to make Ally better I just hope that Dez can forgive me even though I did nothing.

**Dez's Pov**

It has been 20 minutes and Ally still hasn't woken up. I am sitting down in this nice chair watching Ally waiting for her wake up it seems like forever. I really hope she wakes up. If she doesn't that blonde kid is meat. I mean he says that it isn't his fault and that I should believe him but I just can't even trust the nicest boy on earth to even date my little sister. You guys just don't get I mean I love her with all my heart. I am just afraid that someone will hurt her like the blonde kid. Another reason is that if she finds a guy then I won't be important to her like I am right now.

"Dez you have to calm down Ally will wake up." Trish said

Trish knows that I love Ally and everything like she is my little sister and everything. I look at her and I see in her eyes that she is worried about me.

"I am sorry Trish she just looks hurt." I said

"She looks fine to me even when she has a frown you think that something happened to her." Trish said

"Oh so now who's side are you on the blonde kid well go join him then because I am going to watch my little sister." I said frustrated. When I am mad people should no that to stay away from me because I am like a tiger I will attack my prey easily.

"I am on your side but you look like you are about blow in outer space or crush a mountain." She said laughing a little I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I just hope she wakes up soon." I said

"I am going to go back to the kids right now because they are probably looking for us. But if you want tonight you and me can cuddle really close if you want." She said kissing me on the lips and walking out the door. Yeah I am going to cuddle with her. Cuddling always leads to something more and I think you know what that is. She says we just cuddle but we do more.

"Dez." I hear this little voice whisper I look at the door and see no one is there so I thought I was just dreaming or my mind has gone crazy but I turn around and

Ally Is there looking at me


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I updated both my stories in the same day. You guys must love me that's right I know you do you do love me. Anyways I need some ideas I am starting to run out of ideas for this story and I don't know where to go with this. So if you guys can PM for some help that would be nice. Thanks to Guest that said about my mistake I mean previously on best summer ever not I love a vampire so sorry about that mistake.**

**Previously on Best Summer Ever**

"Dez." I hear this little voice whisper I look at the door and see no one is there so I thought I was just dreaming or my mind has gone crazy but I turn around and

Ally Is there looking at me

**Now**

**Dez's Pov**

I couldn't believe she looked a little weak and tired but she was there looking at me. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was dreaming and I wasn't she was looking at me.

"Ally." I said excitedly and went up to her and hugged her she hugged back a little but she was tried. I then realized I was holding on to her for to long because she was trying to pull away.

"Dez I can't breath." She said then I pulled away and looked to the ground and said sorry then I looked back at her and she looked wide awake now so that must be a good sing right?

"Thank you for coming Dez." She said

"I would do anything for my little sister… so can you tell me how this happened?" I asked her, Austin told me the story but if she has a different story then things are going to be bad… for him.

"We were walking up a mountain and a bear came and chased me, that's all I remember and then I am here somehow. Where are the kids? Where is Austin." She panicked a little

"They are fine I think I thought at first that that Austin kid hurt you so.." I did really want to finish the rest because she would be pissed of if I told her I kind of had a fight wit him.

"DEZ." She said and by the voice that came out I can tell she is mad because she knows that I had a fight with Austin. We know each other to much. I remember when she was 8 and I used to lie to her all the time and now she knows to not believe any of my lies.

"What? I didn't hurt him at all." I said. Hey, that was the truth. I could've hurt him but I didn't give me credit people come on.

"Well I thought we agreed no fights. But no you have to hurt your little sister's heart buy fighting with every boy that I talk to. Maybe just maybe if I talk to an 8 year old boy you would get very mad." She said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"You are going way to far about this." I said

"Not you are going to far about this, if you really care about me you will not fight with any boys that I talk to." She said

"Well what if they hurt you, I won't be there to protect you." I said

"Dez I am not dating Austin is just a friend do you have a problem against that?" she asked

"No it's just." I was going to finish what I was saying but she cut me off

"It's just what Dez, It's just how you are being your being so selfish." She said crossing her arms. I really don't want to fight with her especially about this. Thankfully Trish came in to stop our talking. I know that no matter what she will be on my side.

"Ok what is going on?" she asked

"Ally thinks that it is fun that if she goes around dating boys." I said

"Ok I didn't say that all I asked is for you to stop being so over protective." she said. I didn't' listen to her I just went out with Trish following close behind once we reached our cabin Trish pulled on my wrist so I can stop.

"Dez why are so over protective?" she asked

"Oh so now you are on her side thanks a lot for being such a good girlfriend."I said

"I am not on a side I just think that maybe you should let her be around boys for once I mean do you want her to grow lonely are you really going to stop boys being around even when she is 50?" she asked

"No, I just afraid. " I said sitting down on my bed and she sat down beside me

"Afraid of what? Of some guy that is going to rape her? Dez not all guys are that bad. Austin does seem like a perfect guy for Ally." She said

"No I am not afraid of that. I am afraid that if she finds a guy I won't be around her anymore. Like Austin she will care only about him I will be nothing to her she will go to him." I said

"What makes you think that? Did she say that she wouldn't be around you?" Trish asked

"No she didn't say that but my friend has a sister and he is over protective of her. But one day she got a boyfriend the boyfriend moved and she moved with him he barley talks to her now and I afraid that will happen to me and Ally we will never talk." I said. Trish hugged me and I hugged back. I like hugging and kissing her it just feels nice.

"That might not happen you don't know that." She said

"I don't know that but I got to expect the unexpected so it might happen." I said

"Look you have me and we will be together forever so even if that does happen you will always have someone who be by your side forever." She said

"Yeah I guess your right." I said

"Now let's go back to the kids we are going cannoning." She said

I gave her one last kiss and we went of to get our kids.

**See I was thinking of leaving you on a cliffhanger but I didn't that's how much I love you guys. Anyways so yeah PM me about some ideas and**

**Have a rossome day**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on I love a vampire**

"Now let's go back to the kids we are going cannoning." She said

I gave her one last kiss and we went of to get our kids.

**Now**

**Austin's Pov**

I can't stop thinking about Ally. I really hope she is ok now that I know she is single I really don't mind asking her out. She is cute, funny, perfect, has a great smile, and she can make you happy in a second I can go on for hours. But there is one problem she has that stupid brother Dez. I don't like him I mean he can't leave Ally single forever. One guy has to step into his life and I want that guy to be ME. Then someone came in the room and I shouted

"GO AWAY." In my pillow. The person came up tog me and put a hand on my shoulder and now I was mad. I told them to go away and they just decided to bug me.

"Ok what is wrong with." I stop talking when I realized it was ally that had touched me. I got up and hugged her.

"OH ally I thought you were going to die or something. I am so happy that you are here." I said still hugging her.

"Thank you Austin for caring so much." She said then we let go of the hug and I already want to hug her again.

"Of course I would always care especially for you." I said and she blushed witch made my heart skip a beat. What is wrong with me I like her way too much.

"Well we have to go cannoning right now with everyone else so let's go." She said grabbing my hand and I blushed but tried not to show it. I really like this girl I have a huge crush on her and I need to ask her out. I want to do something romantic though. Maybe I can bring her up a mountain. Wait no that wouldn't work ally hates mountain's now because of the bear incidence. Then I realized we are already at the beach. I think way too much.

"Ok everyone you will be going in pairs of 2's and kids you must be right beside your leader the whole time and do not stand up." The leader said and everyone nodded there heads. We went to the cannons and it was Ally and me, Emily and Josh, Ruby and Cameron, and Talia and Brandon. We got in and started going we were all doing good. I loved this so much Ally was on my lap right now and I was helping her with the paddle. Then I noticed Dez and Trish were right beside us. This is amazing I was sarcastic. He was glaring at me and I just gave a small glare back. We got about half way when one of kids stopped which meant all of us had to stop and it was Emily and Josh. The trouble makers. The rest all started going and we said we would catch up right away.

"Can one of you tell me why you stopped your canoe?" ally asked

"He keeps pulling me to him and I am sick of it. I will go if you tell him to stop." Emily said I was about to tell Josh to stop bothering Emily but he talked first.

"No, you should tell her to stop because she keeps hitting me for doing nothing. I want to grab the paddles because it is my turn but she won't let me." Josh said

"Well you keep stealing it from me so much that I don't even get my turn." Emily said standing up

"Emily sit down right now the canoe my tip over." Ally said but Emily doesn't listen she just keeps on glaring at Josh.

"I wouldn't steal it form you so much if you just give it to me." Josh said now standing up which makes it two times more worse.

"Josh sit down or you will get very wet." I said but he doesn't listen to me he just keeps on glaring at Emily.

"Well maybe you should be nicer." Emily screamed and the other were about 100 feet away from us and they stopped and turned around which is kind of embarrassing because this kind of attention I don't want but I wouldn't mind some attention like singing in front of a big crowd would be nice.

"Well maybe you should stop you attitude." Josh screamed then the canoe tipped and they both fell I the water and they weren't coming up. Ally bolted right up and canoe tipped for us to. I looked and saw Ally going over to the kids so I decided to help. I get Josh and bring him up and put him on his canoe then Emily came up but no Ally and that got me really worried. I went back down under water and saw ally and it looked like she was not breathing. I tried to go down to reach her but she was going down far and fast but then someone came and got her and started going up and I went up with him I saw him on my canoe and I went over and it is Dez.

"Om gosh is Ally ok?" I asked going on the canoe checking Ally I saw that she was having a hard time breathing. I looked at Dez and he was looking at me with angry and sad eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

"Just today ally was in the doctors and now she is going in again. I see the look you give her all the time and for you to know you are never going to date my little sister. She can do so much better than you wonder you are single. " He said trying to be as calm as possible. What he just said really hurt me. Was I really that bad of a guy to date Ally? Was I really that bad of a guy to not date anybody? I looked at hi with sad eyes. What was I supposed to do look at him with happy eyes? A tear went down my face and I didn't eve know it in till it dropped. Then ally woke up.

"What happened?" she asked

"You just drowned but you are ok now." Dez said

I got up and went into the water to go check the other two to see if they are ok. Dez is right Ally and me are never going to date.

So why even bother?


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on Best Summer Ever**

I got up and went into the water to go check the other two to see if they are ok. Dez is right Ally and me are never going to date.

So why even bother?

**Now**

We finally made it back to the beach and it was really awkward going back. I mean Dez was actually right beside our boat and he kept glaring at me. You know what I have had it I want to be with ally I am going to just talk to Dez to at least be his friend and maybe he wouldn't mind if I dated his sister I mean Dallas and I are friends and I don't mind him dating my sister. He seems good for her. I am good for ally at least I think so. We are all back in the cabin after having supper and now all the kids are asleep so is Ally so now I am going to go to her brother. Dez. I start walking over there and I see he is over by the beach so he is up to which is good because I was really hoping he wasn't awake because then I would have to wake him up and he would get grouchy. I go over there and he notices me.

"What do you want Austin." He said rudely I should've expected it I mean why would he be nice to me? He has hated me ever since well he has hated me ever since he looked at me.

"I came to talk to you… about ally." I said

"Ok start speaking and if you ask permission to date her you might as well walk away because you aren't getting permission from me." He said and crossed his arms I should've expected that to.

"No I came to ask if you wanted to be my friends. I know that I hurt ally a lot but you need to know that I did not mean to do any of that I really care about ally and can we just start over… please." I said

"Fine we can start over but we are NOT friends." He said then started walking over to his cabin. We may not be friends but he said we can start over again well we are taking baby steps. So I am just going to go with what I get.

**Dez's Pov**

I start walking back to my cabin I don't want to be friends with him but I did say we can start over. Trish starts coming over to me probably worried of where I am. I didn't tell her I was coming to the beach all I said I was going out and I was out for probably more than hour I would've been back sooner but Austin stopped me from going back.

"Dezy where were you, you are usually out for half an hour not an hour I got worried." She said I put my arm around her shoulder and we started walking back to the cabin.

"I am sorry I would've been back sooner but Austin came to talk to me." I said

"So was there a big fight, you didn't hit him did you?" she asked

"No I didn't hit him but he said he wanted to be friends. I said no but we can start over." I said to her

"Why don't you want to be friends do you really hate him that much?" she asked

"I don't him I just dislike him maybe one day we will be friends but that day ain't today." I said

"Maybe you should just be friends I want you tomorrow to go up to him and say you guys can be friends and you have permission for him to date ally." She said

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY I AIN'T GIVING HIM ANY PERMISSION." I yelled

"Why now you want ally to grow old by herself and when you die who will she have she will have no one to comfort her I see the way they look at each other they really like each other. So what do you want ally to be sad or her to be happy." She asked and she already knew my answer of course I wanted her to be happy I just always wanted her to be happy with me not some other guy.

"I want her to be happy but then once she starts dating who will I have. I will have no one." I said

"You have me and you always had me." She said a little upset thinking that I never even knew about her almost like she was invisible.

"Trish I love you and I always had and will don't think that I never thought about you I do every second. I just mean that once she starts dating I won't ever see my sister." I said

"Of course you will see your sister I still see Dallas and he is my brother." She said

"Your right maybe I should just give him a chance." I said

"That's right now let's go back I am tried." She said then we both went back to the cabin to go get some sleep.

**Lunch Time**

**Austin's Pov**

I see Dez coming over to me and I know for a fact that this isn't going to be good. I look at my food hoping that he is not coming to me. But then I felt his hand tap me on the shoulder. SHOOT this isn't going to be good. I turn around and he is trying to force himself to smile. What is going on?

"Hey Dez what are you doing here?" I asked

"What I can't sit my new friend." He said then took a seat next to me. Me. Confused me. This is probably some dare or some prank I look around n to look for cameras and find nothing then I see him eating his lunch. All the others are just as confused as I am. Then they all leave. Thanks a lot guys.

"So did you ask our ally yet?" he asked me

"I thought you didn't want me to ask ally you even said so and since when are we friends al you said last night is we are starting over." I said but if he is giving me permission to date ally I will gladly take it.

"People change Austin people change and yeah I am giving you permission to… date ally." He said and saying those last words almost seems liked it hurt him to say it.

"Wait hold on are you serious? Are you giving me permission to date you sister? So you mean now we are best friends?" I asked a little happy. Ok really happy now that I know I can date his sister.

"Yes, yes, and yes." He said

"Wow your awesome thanks man." I said patting him on the back and then leaving to go over to ally. I see her and I say

"Hi Ally."

"Hey Austin how's it going?"

"It's going good so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me for a cannon ride. I know last time wasn't so good but I promise this time it will be better." I said

"Yeah sure I would love to but promise me nothing bad will happen." She said

"I promise." I said and then she went back to eating her lunch. So I start walking over back to my table with Cassidy, Dez, and Dallas. When we are on the other side of the lake.

I am going to ask her out

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update in a while but I am finally caught up on my homework. Well I am for this week nobody said anything about next week. Yeah this was rushed so sorry for that to please review and**

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin's Pov**

I get everything ready for Ally and I's date. I am so excited I really hope she says yes for being my girlfriend. I can't believe Dez actually gave me permission for me to ask Ally out I mean one second we are barley even friend and the next we are best friends and him giving me permission to ask Ally to be my girlfriend. It must have been Trish I mean I saw her run over to the lake before I went inside my cabin. I go over to my cabin to go get Ally. Thankfully all of the kids went to go see some animals so the leaders have a break. So now we can go. I go in my cabin and see ally lying on the bed reading a book. She loves books it is hard for her to put them down.

"Ally it is time to go on our cannon ride." I said going over to the bed.

"Hold on Austin I am afraid Ben won't ask Jessica out. I mean they are perfect for each other but she loves Derek." She said talking about the book I wait and then she puts down the book mark and then gets up.

"Ok done there is only two more chapter's left but I can wait for you." She said

"Ok good let's go." I said taking her hand in mine and she doesn't let go she just smiles at me. I start taking her down to the lake and so while going there we have some talk over some stuff and she seems really excited and happy which I hope is good.

"Can you please tell me? I really want to know so badly." She said jumping up and down and I laugh

"We are going on the other side of the lake that is all I am telling you." I laughed and she pouted and I was going to kiss her till i realized we aren't dating… yet.

"Please tell me more I will beg." She said

"Nope I am not telling you a word sorry beautiful." I said then I wanted to kill myself. Did I seriously just call her beautiful? Ok now I am so embarrassed over that. I look back at her and see she is blushing so she must not be mad. Well I hope she is not mad or something. I take cannon and put her in it carefully and then I go in too and start rowing the boat.

"So how was your day today?" I ask really Austin how was your day today? Geez I really need to calm down. Yeah you really do. Oh great am I fighting with myself? Yes, yes you are? Shut up and go away. No you go away. I can't I am right here. So am I.

"Austin, Austin, AUSTIN." I heard ally say waving her hand in front of me then I shake my head and look at her and everything else around me but all I see is water but still.

"What happened?" I ask

"Well you zoned out and you almost tipped the cannon. Maybe we should turn around I mean you almost look sick." She said

"No I am fine I was just fighting with myself." I said well that must have been awkward for her.

"How were you fighting with yourself?" she asked giving me a confused look

"Never mind I am so sorry but let's just keep going." I said rowing the boat again. After a while of talking and laughing we finally made it to the other side of the lake. We got off and thankfully I wasn't that embarrassed because she thought it was cute.

"So this is what we are here for to look at a bunch of tress." She said

"No I have a huge surprise for you I can't wait for you to see it." I said taking her hand again and she smiled AGAIN. Ok now I feel better about asking her to be my girlfriend. I lead her about a couple hundred feet and finally we made it to my spot but she doesn't see it because it is covered by bushes.

"Ok Ally close your eyes." I say and she closes he eyes I take both of her hand s now and lead her past the bushes. "Ok you can open them now." I said and she opens her eyes and gasps.

This place is covered in lights, I have a picnic all set up for her, and there is a nice pond that looks all glittery because of the lights. I take the picnic basket and tae out all her favorite foods. Pickles, chocolate, watermelon, salad, and lemonade. I look up at her and she looks frozen.

"Ally are you ok?"I ask waving my hand in front of her face she then looked at me and back at everything else and then did something I was really happy for. She kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. I hugged back and gave her a kiss on the forehead and led her to the food.

"So I am guessing you like?" I ask

"I don't like I LOVE." She said

"Well I am happy you like it I did it all for you." I said

"Really?"

"Yeah really, you mean a lot to me ally." I said

"Thank you, you mean a lot to me to." She said and that made me smile.

We are talking about normal things. Like camp, friends, school, animals, and a lot of stuff. I found out she had an ex boyfriend named Elliot. I mean if we start dating I will never and I mean never ever will ever treat her bad like her ex boyfriend. Then we were about to leave so I am just going to ask her the question.

"Ally I have something to ask you," I say

"Yeah sure what is it?" she asks

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Ok sorry it is so short but I am busy and wanted to update I will try to make it longer next time I promise. I feel really bad that this isn't long so super so sorry. Anyways I have to go so please review and **

**HAVE A ROSSOME DAY! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on Best Summer Ever**

"Ally I have something to ask you," I say

"Yeah sure what is it?" she asks

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Now**

**Austin's Pov**

"Austin, are you serious about this? About us?" she asked

"Yes I am serious about this, about us. I like you a lot Ally and I really want us to be together I asked your brother about us and he said he doesn't mind us together so everything is fine." I let out a small laugh come form my mouth. I think she is going to say no. I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT NOW.

"Austin… yes." She said almost whispered. I was about to tell her that we can be together till I realized that she just said yes. She just said yes to me. This is great.

"Ally this is great." I said spinning her around and crashing lips to hers. She kissed back and I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away slowly and put her down and looked down at her and she looked up at me.

"Did Dez seriously say that it is ok for us to be together?" Ally asked

"Yeah he did but it seemed a little strange almost like he had to force himself to say it and he doesn't mean it at all. I can just tell by the way his voice sounded." I said and she gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean I think once we go back to camp everything is going to be different." I said

"How will everything be different? I mean we will go back as a couple and all what else is going to so different?" she asked

"I think Dez isn't going to be happy about us." I sighed

"But you said that he said he is alright with us being together. Are you lying Austin I don't get it." She exclaimed

"I am not lying he said that but I mean I think he only said that to make you happy." I sighed

"Oh I get it now maybe we should go back to camp and see him let's hope everything will be ok." She said then we went back to the boat and started rowing back to camp.

When we finally got to camp we went over and saw Dallas and Cassidy with there and our kids. We ran over to speak to them.

"Cassidy Dallas have you seen Dez?" I asked

"I haven't seen Dez much today but I remember seeing him when he was going over to his cabin. He seemed really upset and I don't know why." Cassidy said

"Yeah I remember that to. I think he was sad but I know for fact that he was a little angry." Dallas said

"Why was he angry?" Ally asked

"I don't know I was going to go say hi to him but he was running to fast." Dallas said

"He is angry to? That can't be good." I said a littlie worried

"Why could it not be good?" Cassidy asked

"Well I am a changed man let me tell you that I am not single anymore." I said proudly said

"Wait are you dating Ally?" she asked

"No I am dating a random girl named Stacy. Of course I am dating Ally." I said putting an arm around her then Cassidy hugged us both.

"Awww how cute I knew you guys would get together soon. I just did not expect it to be this soon. But why are worried that Dez is going to bed mad at you?" she asked

"First of all thank you Cassidy. Second I am worried because he might get mad at me for dating Ally." I said

"Yeah but he has given Austin permission but he thinks Dez just said that to make me happy." Ally said

"Well if he thinks that Ally is going to be happy then he should be happy to… right?" Cassidy asked

"Not exactly." I said

"Excuse me we are waiting right now to go to Arts and Crafts are we going or not." Some little kid yelled and Dallas sand Cassidy. That girl has a little bit of an attitude.

"Ok we need to go good luck finding Dez." Dallas said as they all started going to the tent for arts and crafts. Then we some Trish with some of her kids and we knew she was the perfect person to ask to look for Dez. We ran up to her and poked her shoulder making her turn around to us.

"Ok have you seen Dez?" I asked

"No I haven't seen Dez and hello to you." She said making Ally and I to roll our eyes.

"Well you see Austin and I are dating now and." Ally tried to finish the rest of her sentence till Trish went up to her and hugged her hard.

"I can't believe it I knew you guys would get together." She said then looked at me with evil eyes. I am now scared… HELP ME! "If you ever hurt Ally in any way I am going to hurt you so badly you won't even know your own name."

"I don't plan on hurting Ally in any way." I said quickly and she smirked and then both girls started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked crossing my arms

"Austin you should have seen your face you were terrified." Ally said

"Hahaha that is not very funny now can we get back to the subject of why we need to find Dez?" I asked then both girls stopped laughing but I knew it was still in there heads that they were going to laugh about later on.

"Ok so let me guess you are worried that Dez will be mad that you are two are dating. Even though he already gave you permission you are worried he only did it just to make Ally happy." Trish said and Ally and I were both shocked. How did she know that?

"Yeah how did you know that?" Ally asked

"I just put the pieces together. I mean Dez said that he gave permission to you about something but he didn't tell me what. But he also told me he was mad that he did. Then you told me that then I realized it all he is mad that you guys are going out." Trish said

"He is mad that we are going out? Oh no this is going to be a disaster when he find outs. We might have to break up." I said

"Break up? Th-that can't happen I mean we like each other and if Dez doesn't like it then then…" Ally said

"I don't want to break up but who knows he might be mad at something else… who knows." I said quietly

"You know he might be on the beach if I were you my first stop would be there." She said then turned her attention back to the kids. We walked slowly holding hands with Ally's head on my shoulder and yep of course when we got over there he was there. We started going over there and we were about ten feet away when…

He looked at us

**Guys I am so sorry for not updating earlier I am just so busy I promised myself to not update over a month so I am going to update 'I have to Get Used to This' hopefully before next month. Again I am so sorry please review and **

**Have a Rossome Day! **


End file.
